1-hydroxy-4-methyl-6-(2,4,4-trimethylpentyl)-2-pyridone monoethanolamine salt (often referred to as piroctone olamine), is a 2-Pyridinol N-Oxide material and is an anti-bacterial active that may be used in personal care products. Surprisingly, however, iron salt impurities can reduce the efficacy of 2-Pyridinol N-Oxide materials. Therefore, there is a need to develop products that mitigate this phenomenon and provide higher efficacy. The inventors of the present invention found that select combinations of iron chelators and 2-Pyridinol N-Oxide materials unexpectedly provide significantly higher levels of anti-bacterial activity than either material alone. Thus, by utilizing 2-Pyridinol N-Oxide materials in combination with select iron chelators, the present invention delivers compositions and products with superior anti-bacterial performance.
It has also been found that due to the synergy between the materials, lower amounts of the materials may be used to provide effective anti-microbial efficacy. This is beneficial as the materials themselves can be expensive when compared to other materials normally found in personal care products. Accordingly, utilizing 2-Pyridinol N-Oxide materials in combination with select iron chelators it may be possible to provide desired anti-microbial efficacy at a lower cost than if it were used independent of the iron chelators.